


The Fragility of Rage

by Marmoniel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmoniel/pseuds/Marmoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rage is not what it seems. And Penelope Garcia knows that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fragility of Rage

They say rage is like fire. But rage is ice. Bitter, breakable, and indifferent.

It burns cold, at the heart of everyone, even the ones who don’t yet know it. But in every person’s life, there will be a moment where that freezing rage comes out, rearing its head, and ruins someone.

You have not yet had one of those moments.

But wait, because it’s coming.

Soon, that cold, cold, feeling will overcome you. You’ll feel your body freeze up, your mind will come to a halt, and then, just when you think it can’t happen, it will. It’s different for everyone, but eventually, that ice breaks and lets water through.

It may be words, tears, physical assault, anything really. That’s where the breakable comes into it. The rage will fracture and shatter and you’ll have to be there to pick up the pieces.

The devastation your rage will cause will be like a rough winter in a village. The cold will cause everything that you’ve built up since the last winter to die. The frost will kill your crops. The rain will drown your gardens.

But worst of all, the ice, that cold, hard monster, will encase everything in its grasp. While it may look beautiful, and delicate at first, eventually it’ll take hold and everything will fall. Bit by bit. That is the nature of ice, and nothing can deny its true nature.  So don’t worry, your moment of rage is coming. And when it does, it will be spectacular.

 

You wake, open your eyes, and decide that you want to go back to sleep. Knowing what is going to happen today, you want to just roll over, and close your eyes. But you can’t. Because you have to go into work. And while you enjoy parts of it, you know that your team is due in for a case, and you’ll have to go through the details, and grit, and see pictures of dead children and animals, and even though they always catch the bad guy, you sometimes wonder whether it’s all worth it. But then you’ll remember that you saved lives. Even with the grim pictures, and the deaths that you can’t stop, you always save some lives. So you don’t close your eyes. Instead, you get up, and get your ass to work. Because, Penelope Garcia, the girl who surrounds herself with colour and happiness to stave off the bad things, nothing’s going to stop you from saving the world.

  
And that is the only way that you make it through the day.

 


End file.
